1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a concrete segment molding flask.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Conventional concrete segment molding flask are constituted from separate bottom molding flasks and side molding flasks. Since the concrete segment molding flasks are respectively assembled with connecting bolts, and the bottom and side molding flasks are usually formed of steel material so that they are too heavy to manually handle with ease, it is extremely troublesome to assemble, disassemble and locate the molding flasks.